


The Magnus Artchives

by Mugatu



Series: The Magnus Artchives [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Featuring forbidden hot!Jon, Humor, M/M, See how this goes, learning how to use procreate, most of these are Gen, only planning on a handful of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugatu/pseuds/Mugatu
Summary: A place to put some of my arts besides my tumblr. Warnings/Promises in the the chapter titles.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood & Annabelle Cane, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Oliver Banks/Gerard Keay
Series: The Magnus Artchives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754254
Comments: 95
Kudos: 582





	1. Apocalypse Boyfriends

Some Apocalypse Boyfriends. Their Noble Steed is named the Viceroy, and she just got finished goring an Avatar of the Flesh. 


	2. Army of Magnus

Parody of _Army of Darkness._


	3. Selkie!Jon I(What Belongs to the Sea)

A sad selkie on his forced wedding to an evil bastard man. From the excellent fic _[What Belongs to the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075827/chapters/47546884) _by TwoDrunkenCelestials and WhyNotFly.


	4. Selkie!Jon II (What Belongs to the Sea)

More from _What Belongs to the Sea._ Here we have a soon-to-be-sad selkie captivated by an evil puzzle box. (his seal skin coat isn't exactly as described, but artistic license and all. Also, Selkies of myth are inspired by Grey Seals but I used a Harbor Seal as a reference because they're cuter. )


	5. Selkie!Jon III (What Belongs to the Sea AU)

Not an actual illustration from the fic, more of an AU. Image I had of some time in the future Jon rescues Martin from drowning (why was he drowning? Yeeted into a version of the Lonely? Who knows!) Anyhow Jon saves him, and wraps him up in his own skin to keep him warm.


	6. Meanwhile, in Scotland...

Meanwhile, in Scotland...

Stolen without shame from Duane Bryers' [_Hilda_ ](https://www.boredpanda.com/plus-size-pinup-girl-hilda-duane-bryers/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=organic)series. 


	7. The Promised Smut (NSFW)

Be gentle, this is my first attempt at smut. 


	8. Meanwhile, in Scotland...(part 2, mildly nsfw)

The safe house has very ugly wallpaper.


	9. JonElias,What Belongs to the Sea AU (NSFW)

Wedding Night. AU where Elias is able to control his bastardy ways long enough to seduce Jon away from the sea properly. He now has a willing selkie husband quite happy to consummate the marriage.


	10. JonElias pt2 (NSFW)

Continued from previous chapter.


	11. Selkie Jon (NSFW)

Selkie Jon. Kinda JonElias if you view it with the previous two pieces, but not necessarily. Just wanted to draw indulgent hot!Jon porn.


	12. JonMartin Date Night (WBTTS AU)

AU, or possibly a wish for the future. A newly freed selkie can have little a sushi. As a treat.


	13. Meanwhile, in Scotland... (WBTTS version)

Yet another fan art for WBTTS. Selkie!Jon on his honeymoon with Martin. His sealskin is underwater because he took it part way off to get Martin pets. Plus it’s a pain in the ass to draw.


	14. Sad selkie!Jon

Quick portrait of sad selkie!Jon. Sorta JonMartin, since I imagine this is him looking up and seeing Martin for the first time.  
  
  


So sad. 


	15. Daisy

Just a Daisy.


	16. Tea with Honey (WBTTS)

A selkie who has just been accidentally proposed to by a cute stranger.


	17. Selkie Menaced by Socially Awkward Sailor (WBTTS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for Peter Lukas being a creep.

When your evil husband’s evil ex has trouble letting go.   
  



	18. Couple of Misc JonElias from WBTTS (NSFW, dubcon, unhealthy relationships, etc)

Some JonElias from WBTTS.


	19. Oliver Banks

The End’s sexiest avatar.


	20. Like Mother, Like Son (WBTTS, technically NSFW but not in a porn way)

Jon and his mum.


	21. Gerry/Oliver

Yeah, we goth. Keep scrolling.


	22. Obligatory JonMartin Desk Sex (NSFW)

I feel like I drew the office to clean and bright.


	23. Let’s Go, Lesbians! Let’s Go!

Rounding the corner in the apocalypse with a pack of wild lesbians!

(Yes, that’s The Admiral. All cats belong just a little bit to The Hunt, he’s transformed during the apocalypse)  
  



	24. JonMartin Naps (WBTTS, NSFWish)

Just a happy selkie taking a nap with his sweet new boyfriend.   
  



	25. Selkie Porn (NSFW)

Some more honeymoon adventures. 


	26. JonMartin on their way to Scotland

  
So in the patron Q&A Alex said his head canon was that Jon and Martin travelled to Scotland in a VW camper van with a sick “heavy metal” style mural on the side. Then Jonny said he was picturing “some fan art” he saw. It’s important to me that you imagine “Top of the World” by The Carpenters playing in the background.


	27. Meanwhile, in Annabelle Cane’s fantasies...

This is what plays in Annabelle’s head whenever she slides into Martin’s DMs.


	28. “Beholding’s Own” Jonah Magnus/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fan art for the awesome fic “Beholding’s Own” by @Candentia. Spoilers through chapter 36.

“Love?”


	29. Peter Lukas Cheesecake (NSFW)

A photograph that Melanie finds in Elias' desk while snooping around for incriminating evidence.

Couple things:

1)That's a boatswain's whistle in his mouth.

2)Although he'd deny it his tattoo is a sly reference to Elias (a whale swallowed Jonah after all)


End file.
